1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the skeletal isomerization of olefins using molecular sieve catalysts wherein improved isomerization conversions and selectivities are achieved by carrying out the isomerization at temperatures in excess of 900.degree. F. (482.degree. C.) and preferably in excess of 925.degree. F. (496.degree. C.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The skeletal isomerization of olefins using molecular sieve catalysts is a known reaction. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,029, 4,793,984, 4,683,217, 4,973,785, 4,882,038, 4,758,419, 4,500,651, 4,973,460 and the like. See also "Skeletal Rearrangement Reactions of Olefins, Paraffins and Aromatics over Aluminophosphate-Based Molecular Sieve Catalysts" by Regis J. Pellet, et al. ACS Symp. Ser. 1988, 368 p. 512-531.
Prior art patent references such as those listed above teach olefin skeletal isomerization at temperatures in the range 500.degree. F. to 900.degree. F. (260.degree. C.-482.degree. C.). Consistent with this, the literature article cited above provides data on the skeletal isomerization of 1-hexene at 650.degree. F. (343.degree. C.).